


Orange Flavored Lollies

by Mimeka563



Series: BottomKage Supremacy [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimeka563/pseuds/Mimeka563
Summary: Shouyo loves satisfying his little prince
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: BottomKage Supremacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143767
Kudos: 95





	Orange Flavored Lollies

“Kageyama, baby~” I cooed stepping into the room where my lovely noirette currently is in. The beauty called Tobio turned to me with a sweet smile, a lolly’s stick in between his peach-coloured lips. His eyelids were painted with a cherry red color and his cheeks had a dewy look along with a light pink tint. I moved from the doorway and made my way to the angel perched upon my bed.

“Precious little prince, all mine" I whispered as I grazed my lips on the Angel’s neck, nipping the black lace choker placed there, a jewel as a middle piece that resembles his lover's beautiful sapphires. The velvet cuffs provides restrictions to Tobio's wrist and ankles, spreading him on the soft silk mattress. 

He was adorned with a sheer light blue tulle off-shoulder babydoll with an adorable orange bow in the center, synched just below his chest and the skirt stopping just below his perky bottom. The hem was trimmed with white cotton crocheted lace that forms beautiful butterflies. With nothing underneath, I could see my darling’s arousal turning into a flushed red as it forms a tent on his skirt. “Delightful as always, my Tobio" I whispered as I ghosted a hand over his erection, eliciting a surprised gasp from the bound man. 

“Ah-ah, darling. Don't let the candy fall out.” I smiled as I moved to kneel between the spread legs of the noirette. I grasped the hardened organ and pumped in a rapid pace, leaning over to mark up Tobio's exposed skin from his neck down to his chest. Alternating between soft kisses, loving sucks and harsh biting to show the world that Tobio is mine.

“Mmm~ Nngh!” cute little sounds came from the man below me as he desperately thrusts into my palm. I chuckle softly against his neck before pulling away to look at his face.

“Gorgeous, darling. I love you so much~” I took in the sight of my Tobio gasping, hips moving unconscious to chase his orgasm while his hair clung to his forehead due to sweat, his supple cheeks flushed in a deeper shade of crimson. I cooed at the soft purr that was given as a response to my words.

“Since you’re such a good boy, I guess I could give you a bit more help as a reward" I licked my lips as Tobio nodded happily. Charming. I stuck a hand into my pocket and a Faint buzzing sound filled the room as Tobio writhed in pleasure, arching his back and spreading his legs wider.

“Oh, we should buy more of these plugs, my love! I could easily make you writhe when in practice~” He moaned, drool still leaking out of his mouth even though it was plugged by the candy.

They had bought the buttplug they were using earlier this week and Tobio had used it several times already, wanting to feel full and be ready whenever I would want to use him. It was the first time they were using the vibrating option though, certainly it won't be their last.

“I'm sure my precious darling would love that, won't he? The feeling of so close to getting caught” Tobio let’s out a scream, nearly gagging on the lolly, as he sprayed his cum onto my hands. I let the vibrations continue for a bit to milk his orgasm, only stopping when tears of over oversensitivity spilled. 

I removed his restraints gently and was immediately pulled into a hug. “want to take a bath, my dear?” I asked, smoothing over his soft raven hair. I pulled away as I felt him nod, pressing a kiss on his lips to prevent a whine “No worries, love. I'll just prepare the bath” He pouted but nodded in understanding.

I slipped into the bathroom and started the water, making sure it's not too warm nor too cold, adding a bath bomb and some rose petals, after all… Only the best treatment for such a sweet darling.

I turned off the tap and wandered back to said darling, who was eagerly waiting. I stripped him off of his lingerie and accessories, keeping the buttplug in since he liked it. I also carefully wiped off the make-up from his angelic face so it would be easier to take a bath.

I lifted him up and slowly walked to the bathroom. “Do you want to spit the lolly out now?” I asked, lowering him into the warm waters. He cooed and held the lolly's stick and pulling it out, sticking his now orange tongue at me. “If I spit this out, would you buy me another candy?” He asked as he threw the treat into the trash, perfectly getting it inside. Damn his accuracy.

“I will~” I kissed his cheeks. “do you want to tell me why you were so stressed you stopped speaking?” I inquired, watching as he played with the petals. “Later?” He pouted. I just nodded and waited until he's finished.

After the bath, I dressed him in comfy clothes consisting of a cotton shirt that is rather big on him (probably cause it's Koutaro’s) and sat him on the bed as I changed as well. “Well? What happened?” I lay on the bed with him between my legs, his back on my chest as I wrapped my arms around him. 

“Sorry, I'm just worrying about something stupid…” I frowned. “Whatever it is, dearest, please do tell" I pressed on, I don't like it when Tobio's all antsy. “I-it's just the upcoming to-tournament… I just keep on thinking I would mess something up.” He whispers, twiddling the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, Darling. You don't have to worry! You're way too amazing to mess up, I know that it's an even bigger stage we're going to stand on but just remember, you have me and everybody on our team, alright?” I assured him, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. He nodded a bit, snuggling closer to me, yawning. I stroked his hair and hummed to help him go to dreamland, giggling at his words before he lost consciousness. 

“I want more Orange Flavored Lollies"


End file.
